


Nokken

by JRCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Folk Tale, Fox!Hux, Kissing, M/M, Slightly Smutty, Supernatural Elements, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Poe had heard the tales before.  The stories were ancient pilot lore, passed down between smugglers and spice runners who recounted their encounters with the unexplained in wild space. Warning young pilots to avoid the temptations they might find lurking hidden in the far corners of star charts.Perhaps he should have listened.





	Nokken

Poe had heard the tales before. The stories were ancient pilot lore, passed down between smugglers and spice runners who recounted their encounters with the unexplained in wild space. Warning young pilots to avoid the temptations they might find lurking hidden in the far corners of star charts.

"Nokken" they would whisper, taking longs sips of stiff drinks after saying the name, as if the word itself needed to cleansed from their mouths. 

Untold powers these creatures held, each retelling varying slightly from the next. Some said they would manifest themselves as beautiful men or women, their appearance appealing to the pilot’s deepest carnal desires. Others claimed they held the power to shapeshift between forms, animals and alien alike, sneaking and spying on the unsuspecting pilot from the shadows. 

Whatever form the creature took, the Nokken was a dangerous, malicious entity to be feared and avoided at all costs. 

Poe never believed the stories, chalking them up to nothing more than mere tall tales from smoky cantinas, any possible truth warped by years of retellings under the influence of Corellian whiskey and one too many strings of spice. 

Perhaps he should have listened. 

 

\-----------

Poe was weary as he touched down on the small planet, his X Wing landing against the surface with a thud. Engines powered down with a low hissing sound that echoed around him as he pushed the top hatch open. The planet was uninhabited, long forgotten since the Galactic war when the Rebellion had set up a small command post there. It was General Organa who had suggested the Resistance revisit the temperate planet as a place to possibly set up a larger base, safely tucked away from the First Order. 

The planet itself was covered in a thick forest, long untouched by a human’s presence. Large trees towered above him, the few remaining leaves colored gold and red rustling as a sharp breeze fluttered through them. As Poe swung his pack onto his shoulders, he paused to zip the front of his jacket closed. The air around him was turning colder, the promise of a coming frost causing goosebumps to prick up along his arms and a shiver to run through him. The woods were old and eerie, as of the very trees themselves held secrets of their own. 

Tucking his head down, he set off towards the abandoned post. A thick layer of leaves crunched beneath his boots, the forest floor littered with the fallen remains of a faded summer. 

As he continued on, he wished BB-8 would have come along. The terrain was unfit for an astromech droid and the Resistance needed the droid’s services for other purposes, yet he missed the company of the familiar beeps and whistles. He tried humming to himself as he walked, old Yavin folk songs he only remembered bits and pieces of, but the stillness of the forest consumed his voice leaving him to nothing more than the crunch crunch of his footsteps and the clank clank of the canteen hanging from his pack as it swayed along. 

Poe tried to ignore the nagging feeling of being watched as he started up a hill, the thin remnants of the path weaving its way upwards through the trees. He had felt as though a pair of eyes was on him since he left his ship, the soldier’s instinct in him telling him to glance over his shoulder every few paces, if nothing more to ease his worries. There hadn't been another person planetside in thirty years, he reminded himself, his ship scanned for life forms during the landing sequence and detected nothing. 

The data didn't stop Poe’s dark eyes from continuing to scan his surroundings or his nerves to ease any. 

A flick of red darted between the trees, veiled in the shadows. Poe froze in place, scanning the ground trying to spot the mysterious creature. The forest was silent around him, not so much as a bird called out in the trees above him as his chest rose and fell quickly in nervous breaths. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his ears as he searched for what he just saw. 

Whatever it was disappeared into the underbrush, more scared of his presence that he was of it. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. It was unsettling none the less, but Poe knew he needed to continue on if he wished to find the command post before darkness settled in. 

It was back to a lonely journey, Poe left with nothing aside from his thoughts and Leia’s orders to head due north from his landing coordinates for approximately three klicks from his landing spot. The ground began to slope upwards again, this time at a much steeper incline than before. Jagged rocks poked out from the dirt and Poe soon found himself grasping at the mossy edges of them to steady himself. He kept going, pushing forward as the land ascended, his boots now covered in a thick layer of slippery mud making the climb even more difficult. He could feel his calves burning from overuse. Despite his strong build, he was unused to hiking in the wilderness, fighting against such terrain. His fingers fumbled against a rock as he attempted to pull himself up the last bit of the hill, his boots slipping beneath him as he grasped for anything against the ground for leverage. His pack on his back was heavy and while he hadn't bothered to look behind him in a while, he could sense it would be a long tumble down if he was to slip. 

Grunting, Poe stretched as far as his arm would allow him, struggling to reach the rock a few centimeters away from his grasp. It was so close, yet so far, eluding him as he continued to struggle. 

He felt a slight nudge against his back, as if the breeze somehow allowed him to extend that last bit, his fingers finally holding firm to the stone as he used his last bit of strength to pull himself up over the edge. 

Out of breath, Poe lay against the flat ground for a moment, silently cursing Leia that she had failed to mention in his briefing that he would be scaling anything larger than a womp rat hill in his journey. She knew as well as him that he was notoriously klutzy on the ground, often tripping over his own bootlaces and slamming his shins into corners of chairs in the mess hall, any grace he possessed while flying left behind in the atmosphere when he was on his own two feet.

A twig snapped in the distance below him, causing Poe to sit up instantly at the noise. Looking out to the forest floor below him, his sights darted back and forth, the height now giving him a much wider view of his surroundings. Poe unholstered his blaster as he stood, disregarding the dirt and leaves clinging to his cargo pants as he pointed his weapon in front of him. The forest seemed empty, his dark eyes scanning and seeking for the source of the sound. Noticing movement low to the ground, Poe watched as a fox scurried away into the shadows, disappearing into the thicket with a brush of it’s bushy tale.

Lowering his blaster, Poe tucked away his weapon back to the holster strapped around his leg before adjusting his jacket, brushing away bits of dirt that clung to the sleeves. 

It was just a forest creature he reminded himself, steadying his nerves as he turned to continue on. While he hadn't been keeping exact track of his progress,  
the sound of bubbling of water ahead echoing through the ancient trees alerted him to the fact his was close, recalling from the mission notes that the old Rebel base was just past a creek, tucked away on a flat plateau of land. 

Poe quickened his pace. He could tell the light was fading, long beams of sunlight cutting through the treetops around him in a hazy filtered light as dusk approached. He still needed to make camp, hoping to himself that he could find enough of the base still standing to provide him shelter for the night. 

The forest around him thinned, the tall hardwoods he had passed through for most of his journey now replaced by wispy willows and thin birches, their barks peeling away from their trunks in curls of cream and white. The packed dirt beneath his boots began to give way to silty gravel as he rounded the bend to a wide pool. 

He practically jumped out of his skin when he noticed a man sitting ideally on the far edge of the water. Fumbling at his side, he quickly undid his blaster, holding it firm in front of him as he watched the man stand to his full height from the rocks. 

“Are you lost?” the man questioned, his voice clipped with an Imperial accent. His long black coat fluttered around him as he moved towards Poe. His boots made no sound as he moved against the shoreline, his steps calculated and precise, despite the uneven ground beneath him. 

Poe continued to keep his blaster pointed at the man, his finger hovering over the trigger. 

“Who are you?” Poe finally demanded, stopping the man in his approach before he could round the edge of the pooling water. His red hair gleamed in the weak sunlight that filtered down through the trees as his icy eyes fixed on the pilot in a firm stare. 

“You know who I am” the man said coldly, offended almost, that he was unrecognized by the pilot. 

“General Hux” Poe stated flatly, his blaster still aimed at the man’s chest. “Why are you here?” 

“Bit of a long story” Hux replied, a huff disguising a chuckle that threatened to escape along with his words. “I could ask you the same question of why you are traipsing through the woods” 

“A fox has been following me” Poe lied, not about to disclose his classified mission to the enemy. “I've been trying to lose him”. 

“I think you’ve been staring into hyperspace for too long. You know they say that can cause a pilot to go mad” Hux said casually, glancing down to the toe of his boot as he prodded at a loose stone near the water's edge. 

“Shouldn't you be trying to annihilate another system or something? Plotting to kill millions of innocents again?” Poe spat, his blaster never wavering from a direct aim at the general’s heart. 

Hux’s glance darted back to the pilot, a smirk crossing his features. “Shouldn't resistance scum like yourself be off trying to kill my men? We both have blood on our hands, pilot”. 

Poe’s finger twitched over the trigger. A single shot could easily take out one of the Order’s highest ranking men. It was so simple, too simple really, luck favoring him to stumble upon Hux alone in the woods. Poe’s mind raced, his blaster already set to kill. 

“Why don't you lower your weapon?” Hux said casually, still unaffected that a blaster was pointed squarely at him. “We are both decent men”. 

“I'd hardly consider you a decent man” Poe replied, holding firm. 

Just shoot him his mind screamed at him. One shot, that's all it would take. 

Yet Poe lowered his weapon, his body disobeying any logical thought as his arm fell to his side. Hux’s mouth ticked up in a slight smile as he took a step forward.

“That wasn't so hard now was it?” 

Poe stood frozen in place as the General approached him, the air hanging in place around him as he felt the tails of Hux's coat brush against his leg as the man circled around him. His pale finger reached out, skimming across the arm of his jacket, a chill running down his spine at his touch. 

“You are quite handsome, despite your allegiances” Hux chided as he stopped in front of the pilot, his eyes meeting Poe’s, his gaze seeming to seep into his very soul. 

Poe stammered, words trying to form to tell Hux where he could shove his comment, but lost before he could speak them. He could feel his pulse thundering, his body stiff as he stared back, entranced by the man before him. 

“You are a pilot. I'm sure you heard stories of my kind before” Hux said coolly as he rested his arms behind his back, standing in a parade rest, a smirk across his face. 

“I….” Poe began, stumbling over his words, his thoughts hazy and unclear. 

In a blink of an eye, Hux disappeared. Poe was stunned, his senses snapping back to him almost immediately as he raised his blaster once again, turning as he searched frantically in every direction around him for the General. 

“Show yourself!” Poe demanded, calling out into the void. 

Taking off, Poe crossed the stream frantically, the cold water steeping past his ankles as he ran across the brook. He paid no attention to the frigid water filling his boots as he made his way up the opposite embankment, searching the woods for the General. 

The tip of a bushy tail disappeared into a large bush, nothing more than a dart of red fur slipping between the leaves. Poe fired off a shot in its direction, the sound of the blaster bolt cutting through the air ringing out but the creature was too quick, escaping unharmed as silence fell back around the pilot. 

“Kriff!” Poe cried out. Catching his breath, Poe stood still for a moment, carefully watching the spot the fox had disappeared to. There was nothing, the chilly breeze kicking up around him bringing him back to reality. It was nearly dark, the fading light hanging onto the last bits of purple hues in the sky, leaving Poe in the precarious position of being stranded in the woods without shelter for the night. It had only felt like a few minutes in the General’s presence, yet the darkness creeping in quickly told him that much longer has passed. Unsure of how much time was lost, Poe didn't bother tucking his blaster away to it's holster, too on edge to let go of his weapon just yet. He needed to find a spot to settle down for the night before the remaining light faded altogether. 

\-----------------

The forest had reclaimed what was left of the base over the years. The solid stone walls still stood, towering up three stories above the forest floor, but thick vines of ivy and a heavy layer of moss clung to nearly every corner. The roofs had caved in in spots, leaving gaping holes open up to the stars that were now beginning to twinkle faintly in the darkening sky. 

Poe pushed aside a thick covering of ivy exposing what was left of a door beneath. It was rusted and weathered, time not being kind to the the durasteel. Pushing his palm against it, it didn't budge. Looking up, he noticed the vines creeped up as far as he could see. 

“Kriff” Poe huffed as he took a step back. If they were to use the base, they'd have to replace the door anyways. 

With a swift kick of his boot, the door opened and Poe was met with an earthy dampness. The forest had yet to overtake the inside of the building as much as it had outside. Despite the dampness and dust from abandonment, Poe deemed it a suitable shelter for the night. 

\--------------

Poe slept uneasily, waking every few hours, his blaster tucked under his balled up jacket that served as a pillow, his hand never straying far from the weapon. It was cold, the forest silent around him aside from the occasional rustling of dead leaves clinging to the branches above him in the breeze. The feeling of eyes on him from every direction never ceased, the unsettling memory of Hux’s disappearance earlier weighing heavy on his mind. He'd made no mention of it when he sent a simple message to the Resistance, coded heavily, to check in that he had found the base, but added that it may not be the best of options, citing the dilapidated structures instead of the presence of a mysterious First Order General lurking about in the shadows. 

At first light, Poe kicked the heavy military issue blanket from him, figuring it was pointless to try and sleep any longer. Daylight would provide him the opportunity to explore the base further and he could cover more ground if he started at dawn. He needed to clear his mind. Trying to shake the ever nagging feeling that had haunted him since his arrival, Poe kicked at the remains of the fire in the small pit he had created the night prior, the coals still glowing orange. Poe had refused to let them die out completely during the night. While a childish thought, it comforted him slightly that he truly wasn't left in the darkness, as if the light of a fire would keep any monsters at bay. 

He set about making breakfast, rehydrating a small pack of rations and boiling a bit of water for insta-caf. With his meal packet and tin mug in hand, he climbed up to a rocky ledge that once was a staircase, the outer wall that once encased it long weathered away. It provided a view of the full base, one that he couldn't see in the darkness before. A handful of buildings stretched out into the woods, all surrounded by tall ferns and heavy thickets of ivy much like the building he had set up camp in.

“Not much to look at. Although I suppose it could be worse. You could have been sent to scout out Hoth” Hux said with a smirk. 

Poe immediately dropped his meal, the tin mug he held clanking against the stones, spilling its contents as it fell the distance down the the forest floor as he hastily fumbled for his blaster. 

“I'll kriffin’ blast you!” Poe warned, standing as he spoke, his weapon fixed on the General. “How did you find me?” 

Hux easily stepped over the broken stones that separated them, unamused by the pilot’s threat. 

“Go on. Shoot me” Hux threatened. “Why they sent a pilot to stomp around the woods is beyond me. I could hear you a kilometer away”. 

Poe stood to his full height, hardly a match against the taller General, but a less vulnerable position than he had been in before. 

Time stood still. His body seemed frozen as he continued to hold his blaster out, posed and ready, yet unable to pull the trigger. 

Hux reached forward, his pale hand extending towards the pilot as his hand wrapped around the muzzle, lowering the weapon. Poe obeyed blindly, continuing the General’s unspoken wishes as he tucked his weapon back into the hoster. 

“I know what you want” Hux stated smoothly as he observed the man before him, his hand tracing along the dark stubble that dusted Poe’s jawline. “I know your deepest desires and it's not for any of the men you have laid with before”. 

“I don't know what you are talking about” Poe managed to protest. He should have been repulsed at the very sight of Hux, hated for the man and everything he stood for, yet he found himself leaning into the General’s touch. He craved more from the man as his slim fingers traced down his neck. 

“I believe you do” Hux cooed, closing the little remaining space between them. 

Poe exhaled, a breathy moan escaping from between his lips, cut short as Hux pressed his own onto his. His mind screamed at him, every nerve in his body suddenly feeling as though it had caught fire. This was wrong, so very wrong, yet it felt so right. Allegiances suddenly meant nothing to him, he wanted this and nothing else in the galaxy mattered. Deepening the kiss, he parted Hux’s lips with his tongue, craving more from the General. Wrapping his arms around Hux’s neck, he was lost. He pushed his fingers past the starched collar of Hux’s uniform and into his hair, the fiery strands soft beneath his touch. 

Hux’s own arms wrapped around Poe’s body, holding him close. He nipped at Poe’s bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. He wasn't going to play nice with the pilot. Working the pilot’s shirt free, the men broke from the kiss momentarily to allow Hux to pull Poe’s shirt free from his body. His hands immediately went to Poe’s chest, running against his bare skin, following every dip and groove between his muscles, tracing against every scar. 

Poe glanced down, watching as Hux’s fingertip ran across a particularly deep scar that crossed his torso in a jagged trail of puckered flesh. A souvenir left behind from his imprisonment by the Order. He should have been disgusted, taken out every painful nightmare that haunted him since onto the General as retribution for his torture, yet as Hux passed his finger over the scar once again, the skin healed beneath his touch, erasing any trace that it had ever been marred. 

“How….how did you do that?” Poe stammered.

“I hold many secrets” Hux replied quickly before pulling the pilot into another kiss, erasing any further questions from his mind. 

Refusing to part with one another, Poe felt himself backing towards the building he had spent the night in, still feverishly kissing the General as he guided him inside. The room was dim, despite the strong sunlight outside, only hazy streams breaking through gaps in the stone walls gave light to the room. Poe’s muddy combat boot caught against the tip of Hux’s polished uniform boot, leaving an unsightly streak of dirt across the pristine leather as he tumbled down to his makeshift bed. Hux towered over him, Poe watched with heavy breaths as the General removed his overcoat, folding the heavy fabric neatly before setting it aside to bend down and crawl atop of Poe. 

Stretching his arms above him, Hux's hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning him down as he kissed him deeply. The combined feeling of the General’s weight atop of him and his lips against his own was nothing like he had ever felt before. An intense need burned deep within him as he managed to break free of Hux’s hold, his hands instantly flying towards the General’s chest to work open the buttons of his shirt. 

Hux broke from the kiss, allowing Poe to pull the fabric from his arms. The pilot flung the shirt to the side where it landed unceremoniously in a heap on the dusty floor. Hux grimaced, glancing momentarily over his shoulder to his shirt. He would have preferred it neatly folded like his coat, but the half naked pilot beneath him caused him to dismiss his usual routines. 

“So uncouth” Hux muttered as he turned back to Poe and closed the space between them. Nipping at his neck, sucking at the pilot’s skin, he left a darkening trail of marks as Hux inched his way lower down his chest. 

Fumbling with his belt buckle, Hux’s hands worked the nerf leather strap open as he pressed a kiss against Poe’s taut stomach. He could feel the pilot inhale in a deep breath, his skin goose pimpling in anticipation. 

Poe raised his hips enough to allow Hux to pull his pants and boxers down to his thighs, allowing him to spring free of the confining fabric. A deep ache had settled in his belly, a longing desire burning within him. Hux’s touch was far too light to satisfy him as the General ghosted his hand over him before taking grasp. Reaching down, Poe pushed his fingers through Hux’s hair, watching intently as the General placed his lips against his length. 

“Please” Poe practically begged, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in as he spoke. He needed Hux to be on him, his head spinning with lust. 

Hux's icy eyes darted up, half lidded, at Poe. The pilot could feel his breath against him, so close, so warm, nearly to where he wanted him to be so badly. 

“You want this don't you?” Hux said coolly, as if in an instant, he would disappear, leaving Poe alone and wanting. 

“Yes” Poe muttered, his hips bucking up causing the tip of his length to brush against Hux’s parted lips. “Please” he begged once again. 

Hux gave Poe a sly smirk before sinking down onto him, taking him in with a practiced ease.

“Maker, yes” Poe groaned, tightening his grip on the General’s hair twisted between his fingers. “Kriffing hell”. He felt himself hit the back of Hux’s throat, the General not faltering for a second as he found a steady rhythm. 

Poe struggled to keep his eyes open, allowing them to close completely as his head fell back in ecstasy as Hux continued to work him. He could feel his fingers trembling in his hold on the General, a heat welling within him, tearing at him to break free. He didn't want this to end, galaxy be damned, he could stay like this forever. 

Poe knew he was close, as much as he tried to stave off the inevitable, he knew his release was imminent. It was almost embarrassing how quickly it hit him, yet he was powerless against it. 

“I'm going to...I can't” Poe stammered, his dark eyes flying open as Hux swallowed him completely, the tip of his nose brushing against his skin. 

Paying no attention, Hux continued on as Poe cried out, a guttural moan echoing against the stone walls as he released. The General refused to cease, taking in all of him, only slowing as Poe’s body shuttered behind him. 

Finally releasing him, Hux sat back on his heels, still straddling Poe’s legs. He licked his lips, tasting the last bit of salty warmth that remained as he smirked at the utter mess of a pilot beneath him. 

Poe lay against the tangled woolen blanket, errant curls of hair pressed against his sweat glistened forehead. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. 

What just happened? 

Poe watched as Hux untangled his legs from his own, standing to his full height to brush away stray bits of dust that had settled onto his pant legs. Satisfied, Hux turned to reach down for his shirt, batting away the dirt before pulling the stiff black fabric over his arms. Working the buttons closed and tucking the fabric into his waistline, Hux picked up his great coat. Allowing the heavy fabric to unfurl in a stream of sunlight, he turned back to Poe as he rested the garment onto his shoulders. Aside from his unkempt hair, he looked every bit as much as the cruel and rigid General he normally was. 

Poe was in a daze, struggling to keep his eyes open, a wave of deep sleep threatening to overtake him. His head felt as though it was underwater. Hux’s voice floated towards him from a million meters away as the General disappeared with nothing more than a fluttering breeze from the tails of his coat. 

“Until next time, pilot”.


End file.
